Test Run
by Anub'arahm
Summary: This is basicly one shot. For the creatures in the story to make more sense, you have to go to my DA account and read up. Aside from it containing Irkens and Vortians, it has no other IZ reference or stuf. Read and Review oh and enjoy....I hope...


"Test Run" 

"Okay, why are we here again?" asked Leo as they left the drop ship.  
"Becuase, we heard that some important Irken big wig is somewhere here." answered Mark.

"Yeah, but who told us about this?" Leo asked.

"Eh, some Irken spy who's working for us." Answered Mark.

"Okay...Wait! We have Irken spies?"

"Yes, we do. Now shut up Leo" orderd Rick

This team nine of Vortians were sent here by the resisty to capture or kill some kind of Irken big wig. But they were'nt expecting to be part of a dangerous experiment. Leo, was the green horn (new recruit) of the group. Mark, was the communications technician. Rick, was the group cammander. Daniel, was the stealth specialist and always traveld ahead of the group. The other five were just your average solders. In the distance, unkown to them several cages were hiddin underground. With something very dangerous inside each of them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The beast in the cage was huge. Measuring at least 10ft tall, it's 9ft tail wagging happily as it awated it's first kill. It's odd brown/orange/tan color turned blackish red in the light (wich also was red). It's smooth head, which oddly did'nt have any visible eyes, ears or nose. The only features on its blank head was its maw of slivery teeth, the strange mandible like fingers on the sides of its mouth, its tentacle like hair swinging lazly as it turns its head to the sides as it look for something to do, to pass the time. Its most distiungishing feature is the large red mark covering it the smooth dome like top of its head. Its several long bone/spike protrusions in its back making marks on the roof of its cell. Its muscular arms were currently folded up into a praying mantis like position. Its hands had large imposing claws on its two fingers and single thumb. Its digitgrade feet also had talons on them. The four pronged grip on its tail was opening and closing as it waited. This creature alone could render steel and rip its cage apart but did'nt, simply waiting orders from its 'father'. On the side of its temporary prison was a steel plate with its name in capitals, REAPER. Right next to its cage were five other cages. These ones were its brothers, the plates on their cages had different name plates, they read, Kurgan, Grim, Lethys and Nemisis.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

In the control room sat several Irkens, one was standing though. The one standing was fairly tall, at least 5' 6 in height and wore a comlink on one of his long antenna, along with a visor. Through it you could see his crimson eyes at the moment, were looking at a wall coverd by several large screens, but he was focused on the one in the middle which showed several resisty Vortians walking trough the jungle.

"I cant believe those Vortians fell for that false message telling them that an important Irken was here!" said Reece as he watched the Vortians. This statement by itself caused a few chuckles from the technicians scattered throughout the room.

"Docter" Reece turns to see a reletivly short Irken "The combat forms are ready." he continued.

"Good, release them in five minutes and we'll sit back and watch the fun."

"Yes, docter" answered the technician.

"Good! Now while we wait why does'nt someone make some popcorn for the show?" said Reece as he sat down in a vacant chair.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The cages where the five massive beast started to raise, stirring and waking several of the creatures who were sleeping at the time. Reaper, along with his brothers started to strecth as the cages slowly started to raise. Above ground, several parts of land started to split open, revealing five large cages as they slowly raised. Finnaly they stopped with a mettalic click, then opened revealing five large monsters within them. The beast started to lumber out of their cages, looking around to get a sence if their bearings. On their heads, is a bearly noticible transiver, which began crackling to life, startling them a bit. Then a voice was heard.

"Go, seek and destroy the Vortians sent into this area!" said the voice. All five beast started to gain a aggressive stance, raising their shoulders, bearing their teeth, the spines on their backs started to straighten, their tails wagging ready to impale or whip anything that gets close. They all started to crouch and ther suddenly Nemesis and Lethys jumped into the canopy, the other group, made up of Kurgan and Grim leaped in to the jungle. Reaper emmited a long, almost demonic sounding cry, when he finished he to jumped in to the jungle following his brothers.

-  
In the control room, "Change the feed, I want to see my boys!" asked Reece. The view on the screen changed from the Vortians to a scene where several large cages emerging from the ground. The doors on the cages parted and five large beast lumbered out of them, 'looking' around theie new enviroment in curiousity. Reece's comlink then extended a micophone where it stopped just short of his mouth and began to speak, "Go, seek and destroy the Vortians sent into this area!" he orderd. The five combat forms, at first starteld gained aggressive stances, two jumped into the canopy, another pair darted in to the jungle and the last let out a almost demonic sounding howl before jumping in to the junjle. "They grow up so fast..." said Reece as he sheded a tear out of happines. one of the techicians lifted her arm to her head and started to twirling a finger causing a few giggles. "I saw that!" said Reece.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that!?" said Mark demanded as the demonic howl ended

"I dont know, but lock and load up just incase!" orderd Rick. The sounds of cocking guns and lasers charging filled the air. "Yo, Daniel did you hear that?" asked Rick

"How could I miss that!?" Daniel responded

"I just want you to make sure nothing sneaks up on us, also tell us if any thing suspicous is approaching." order Rick.

"Will do, sir!" answered Daniel over the com.

"Good"

Suddenly, an animal cry was heard out from the jungle along with the sounds of flesh tearing and bones breaking. The tortured animals cry abruptly stopped and was replaced by the same demonic howl from earlier. "Ok, now that was just scary" said Leo

"Agreed" replied Rick

------------------------------------------------------------

The taste of warm blood and flesh in my mouth was different from the tastles material they serve back home. This large, fat creature was reletivly easy to out-move and kill. It was odd that 'father' wanted us to kill this creature, I was expecting this 'Vortian' would be more of a fight. My brothers disabled it so easily, but let me the pleasure af delivering the killing blow, a bite to the neck quickly silenced it. Its entrails were currently being shared between Lethys and Grim while the innards of the animals chest, which was currently ripped wide open, were being fougth for by Kurgan and Nemisis, while the creatures head and neck were mine. The com in our heads crackled back to life, we stopped eating (while Kurgan and Nemisis stopped fighting) we recognized the voice to belong to 'father' and he currently did not sound happy. "Why are you eating!? I told you to kill the Vortians, that not a Vortian, thats an Oswoc!" An Oswoc? So we did'nt kill a Vortian, Perhaps this hunt would be better the first expected. "Now go and kill the actual Vortians, understand?" he continued. We quickly went back to aggresive stance and returned to the hunt. We barley moved from the spot when a small, gray colored creature, with curling horns walked by, it was covered in odd armore that did'nt connect to its body like their dose, also it was carrying an odd piece of metal. This must be a Vortian! At least I think it is. We all got ready...

--------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel, was currently alone and at least a half kilometer from the main group. Right now, he was now cursing himself for volunteering to go ahead of the group. The bushes near him started to rusle, he quickly pointed his lasgun at the bush. "Come out, whaterver you are!" he demanded. Out of the bush stepped this tiny, furry little creature (think hamster) "Oh, you'r no threat." he said. It quickly darted away as if something scared it. Daniel just looked at it in confusion for a few seconds and continued forward. After walking through terrain for a few minutes, a smell lingered in the air and got stronger as he continued forward. Suddenly, it became clear to him that the smell belonged to dead flesh. He walked through the bushes and encounterd a grusome sight. Laying in front of him was the mutilated corpse af an animal, At least he thinks it was animal. The carcass was horribly mutulated, its was missing its head and if you looked closely you would see teeth marks, it takes alot of force to cut the spinal cord not to mention the spine, but whatever did this did it with the ease of cutting butter with a hot chain saw, its intestenal wall and rib cage was ripped wide open, with its entrails covering the ground with gore, one of its legs was ripped clean off from its bady and another was bent in a direction that it was'nt supposed to bend. Its blood was litterly everywhere! While he was staring at the cadaver, his comlink turned on startiling him, it was Cpt.Rick calling.

"Daniel! How's everything going on over there?" he asked

"Dammit Cap'n! Dont scare me like that!"

"Whoa, what's your problem?"

"I just found some indegenous life form."

"And how is that scary?"

"That the fact its been horribly mutulated!" he responded, not noticing the tail with four finger like claws on it slowly lowering behind him.

"Really, well dont be scared you pansy! For all you now that thing could have been their for days!" Rick shot back.

"I studied corps decomposition and -"

"Why the hell would you study that!?" interrupted Rick.

"Thats not important, the fact is that its been dead for atleast ten minutes!" he yelled. The clawed tail coming closer to him.

"Well what do you think did it then?" he responded.

"Im not sur-AAAHHHHH!" Daniel screamed as he was yanked from the jungle floor, straight into the canopy, dropping his lasgun! His screams of pain were joined by the sounds of claws and teeth meeting flesh, then came the sickening crack of his spine, Daniels scream then faded by the sound of a skull being broken. The sounds of flesh rendering, banes breaking and if Im not mistaken the sounds a chewing still remained. Then came that howl over the comlink, so loud that Rick yanked it off and throw it to the ground.

"SHIT! Something got Daniel!" The captain cursed. The entire team (minus Daniel for obvious reasons) was skocked for at least four or five seconds before the capatian said "What the hell are you poeple waiting for!? Get your asses moving!" Orderd Rick. The team complied and rushed to the area were Daniel was. When they arrived they found the reamins of the Oswoc, lots og blood and gore but no Daniel. "Shit, he was'nt kidding about it being mutalated! Now where's Daniel or atleast his corpse? Everyone started looking around before someone screamed in horror! We all faced her and saw her pointing to the canopy, we looked up and were greeted by horrible sight! It was Daniel and I mean was litteraly! He was hanging from one of the trees. The only thing keeping him on the branch was his entrails which were tangled in the branch, his chest was ripped open, he was missing par of his head as if something bite part of it off, what was left of his face was contorted in a face that showed pure horror and fear.  
He was missing a leg and an arm while one arm was broken at the elbow and his camofluage was drenched in blood and gore. It was a horrifying thing to see!

----------------------------------------------------------------

In the control room, half the technicians were hurling their Squigly Spooches out, while the other half looked like they were about to. The only person in the who was not sick was obviously Reece. He strangly had a look of happiness in his face along with popcorn in his mouth. As if he was proud of what just happend. Why was everyone like this? Because the camera drone showed them the whole procces of Reaper mulating that Vortian, as if them killing that Oswoc was'nt enough. "Im so proud of them!" Reece exclaimed! One technician went beside the another technician and whispered "He has lost it, hasnt he?" his only repleys were "Yep" from the technician and an "I heard that!" from Reece.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The small gray creature was very weak and easy to kill, easier then that creature 'father' called an Oswoc. But then, several other gray creatures with horns came. Now I see why they were dificult; they moved in groups! It was odd how they looked so horrofied by the sight of the dead. Anyway I called to the others with a low freqencey call which I suspected they could'nt hear. They did'nt hear it, my guess was correct. They called back in the same way. I called back to them again telling them to prepare an ambush.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh. My.God." was all Leo could say. Thruth be told, the sight in front of them was horrifying and that putting it nicley.

"What the hell could do that" said one of the solders looking at Rick.

"Dont look at me! I dont know!" he spat out.

"What if the thing that killed him, still here!?" Asked another panicking solder.

"It is possible that its still be arou-"

"Dont scare him!" interrupted a female solder.

"Im just saying it cold still be around." the solder replyed

"The beast that did this is not here! ok!?" said another solder. Ironicly, just as he said that Kurgan dropped from the canopy, the Vortian only had enough time to look up and fall on his behind in shock. The beast (who was at least several hundred pounds of muscle) landed on him, easily caving in his rib cage along with shattering his spinal colunm and driving its talons into his chest. Suddenly a long tail emerged at from the bushes and impaled the female Vortian, than Nemisis steped from the bushes with her on his tail, he takes one look at her and with a flick of his tail, throws here from it. She fell to the groung with a gaping hole in her chest. Lethys then dashed from the bushes and grabbed a Vortian and ripped him in half. Grim then dropped from the canopy in front of another solder, then proceeded to jump on him and disembowl him. Finally, Reaper jumped from the canopy and slashed one solders throat and then grabbed another solder by the face and crushed his head simply by turning his clawed hand into a fist. Now leaving Mark, Leo and Rick alone to face the five giant beast. "Oh shit!" was Marks only word of the event and all three started firing the lasrifles at them. Which apparently had no affect at all. Reaper then let out the same demonic howl from earlier. "So it was you who made that noise." said Leo as fired his lasrifle.

"Lets get the hell outta here!" orderd Rick. Mark and Leo requierd no motivation to follow that order and hauled their asses out of their! But before Rick ran, Reaper leaped right in front of him. Rick then fired a grenade from his gun blowing Reaper's arm off but due to its pressurised blood dtream and acid blood, Rick was drenched in acid and cried in pain as he slowly was reduced to a puddle! Reaper howled in pain as something started to bulge from his arm, spewing more acid. Suddenly, a new arm jutted from the stub with Reaper howling in pain. He looked at his new arm and flexed it and made fist, after he found it working fine he gave chase to the survivors with his brothers following in tow.

"Where's the captain?" asked Mark

"Who cares!? Lets get the hell out of here!" responded Leo. Suddenly Grim jumped from nowhere and mauled Mark, ripping him limb from limb. Leo kept running, his feetless legs beginning to wear out. He stopped a couple of minutes laters he stopped in a clearing, trying to catch his breath. Back with Mark, he was litterly nothing but a bloody smear on the ground. Back with Leo, he was currently gasping for air unable to notice the large being slowly lowering from the canopy by its clawed tail. Without his notice, Reaper started to pull his jaws apart. Leo just noticed he was'nt alone but was too late, Reaper lunged forward and with ease of cutting butter, litteraly bit Leo's head clean off! Leaving nothing but a bloody stump as his body fell to the ground, blood was spraying like a hose becuase of the Jugular being split. Reaper then swallowed the head dropped to the ground. His brothers joining him before they heard the sound of their 'fathers' voice; "Good boys! Now return to your cages and you will be allowed rest for the rest of the day!" said Reece over the comlink. All five of them complied and returned to their cages. Happy, with pleasing 'Father'.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"YAHOO!" exclaimed Reece throwing confetti into the air! "The test was a sucess! Time to celebrate" everyone cheered at that. These results would keep the progect going for years, this was great success in its own right. Not only this but the hive form was nearing full growth...

Read and Review


End file.
